


The Last Night You'll Spend Alone

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Charlie Bone Series | Children of the Red King - Jenny Nimmo
Genre: Animal Play, Animal Traits, Animalistic, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Bloodplay, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asa finds Manfred hiding in the ruins, after using blood magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Night You'll Spend Alone

Asa felt bile rise in the back of his throat as the blood slid down Manfred's wrist. _Ugh._

This was all Manfred's father and grandfather's fault! They always forced the Head-Boy to use his powers against his will.

_God, all that blood!_

And that pitifully guilty look on Manfred's face when Asa had found him, lying bleeding from self-inflicted wounds against a rust red colored wall of the old ruins was almost more sickening than his own uncontrollable urge to... He shook his head trying to clear it of his Animal-side.

But... he couldn't help it, his mouth was watering.

Before he could stop himself, Asa had grabbed Manfred's arm and licked roughly across the bloody cuts.

Manfred yelped in fright at first but soon quieted, simply watching Asa cleaning the blood away from his wrist and hand. Asa's tongue was rough and warm, as it followed the rusty trails that spider-wedded.

Asa made a sound that Manfred guessed passed as purring as he finally finished.

The beast-child looked him over one last time, before lying down beside him and snuggling up.

They lay in silence for a while, and then Asa looked up into Manfed's eyes. "You know... you don't have to be perfect. You..." Asa seemed to think about his words of a second before nodding to himself solemnly. "I like you the way you are, you don't have to impress me to get me to like you... like your dad."

Manfred couldn't talk. He couldn't breathe. He didn't know that his heart could hurt so much and feel so good at the same time. So he cried. He cried harder and longer than he could ever remember crying before. And Asa held him.

When Manfred finally stopped crying he looked at Asa. "Why are you so nice to me Asa? I don't really treat you all that well."

The other boy shrugged, a small smile lighting on his face. "I just kind of love you, I guess."

Manfred blinked, and then glared at Asa. "Don't... Don't be an idiot. "

Asa just shrugged again. "I don't really know how to do that, Manfred."

Manfred chuckled darkly, placing a kiss on Asa's forehead. "Yeah... I know."

Asa grinned, snuggling closer to the boy. "I really do love you, Manfred."

"...I love you too, Asa."


End file.
